


Frame of Reference

by toofunktastic



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toofunktastic/pseuds/toofunktastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Veronica just wants to beat JD at one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frame of Reference

Veronica had no idea why she felt the need to try to beat JD in everything, but it needed to be done. Of course, it hadn’t happened because JD was freakishly good at everything. It didn’t matter whether it was poker or a video game, JD always defeated her handily. However, this time she had a game she knew she could beat him in.

Bowling was one of very few things one could do in Sherwood, and before the Heathers, Veronica bowled a lot. She had to admit, she was pretty proud that she could usually score a little less than a 300 every time she bowled. She had a feeling that not even JD could beat her.

Which is why she was horrified to see their ending scores: Veronica with 275 and JD with a perfect score of 300. His technique was impeccable. He didn’t seem to even be putting any effort. Was JD just some kind of gaming prodigy or something? Losing in video games was understandable since she hardly ever played them, and she was sure that poker was one of very few things Big Bud might have actually taught JD. Bowling just seemed to be something JD would never be interested.

Naturally, her curiosity got the better of her. 

"JD how did you get so good at bowling?"

"That's what's been bugging you? My mom taught me."

_Oh_. Veronica wasn't sure if his mom was a topic she wanted to go to. Especially when it was because of something as silly as bowling. Still, she wanted to learn as much about JD as she could. "Did you guys go often?"

"We went any time my dad was at a site. If he didn't drag us along with him anyways. I guess her skills kinda rubbed off on me."

“Oh. Sorry for bringing it up then.” 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I guess it’s kinda nice talking to you about this stuff.” 

“Oh, well, OK. Then you wouldn’t mind doing this again, right? Because I’m pretty sure this game was just a fluke.”

“Fine. If you don’t mind me destroying you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first fic I've written in sevenish years! So sorry that if it's kinda meh. Especially the ending since that's the part I have the most trouble with. So yeah. I hope you enjoy! Also the title mostly means nothing. I'm also bad at that.


End file.
